The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ligularia, botanically an interspecific hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Last Dance’.
The new cultivar resulted from a cross made in the Inventor's garden in Marietta, Ga. in 1998 between an unnamed plant of Ligularia hiberniflora as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Farfugium japonicum (syn. Ligularia tussilaginea) as the male parent (both unpatented). The new cultivar was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings by the Inventor in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Marietta, Ga. in 2000. Asexual reproduction of the new culthar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Last Dance’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.